


The Thunderbolt

by makeshiftdraco



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Dark Reylo, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Flirting, Hate to Love, Italian Mafia, M/M, Masturbation, Organized Crime, Rey is a Palpatine (Star Wars), Sexual Tension, Star-crossed, Violence, age gap is similar to canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeshiftdraco/pseuds/makeshiftdraco
Summary: When two lonely souls collide on one fateful night, their destinies are forever changed. Rey is the granddaughter of the Palpatine family patriarch, a trapped young woman forced to be a pawn in a never ending game. Ben Solo is a man with a dark past, recently named heir to the Skywalker family legacy and desperate to prove himself. Will their rival families negotiate a truce or will the bloodshed continue?Rey and Ben navigate the perilous politics of the criminal underworld as well as their dangerous attraction to each other. When the thunderbolt strikes, there is only one cure, and nothing will stand in the way of fate.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I haven't written any fanfiction in years, but damn my Reylo obsession has gotten out of hand during the pandemic. I also don't normally write AUs, but this mafia idea popped into my head and demanded to be written. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This is going to be a fairly long fic, so stay tuned for more chapters soon.

Someone had broken into the house. 

Rey stared at the bedroom ceiling and considered her options. She could stay put and mind her business, or she could take matters into her own hands. Never content to play a passive role, she decided on the latter approach.

As silently as possible, Rey slid out of her sleeping bag. Her friend and hostess, Serena, was snoring away in her bed, blissfully unaware of any danger. Rey envied her. It must be nice to glide through life ignorant to its darkness. Rey learned a long time ago to be on her guard. Youth was no excuse for foolishness as her grandfather would always say.

Rey stood and slipped on her robe before edging over to the door. She glanced back at her sleeping friend one last time before stepping into the hallway.  _ So much for a normal sleepover,  _ she thought bitterly. Serena Luminara had invited her over to celebrate the end of their senior year, and it had taken a lot to convince her grandfather to agree to the overnight. If he found out about a break in at the Luminara’s house, he’d never let Rey do anything fun ever again. 

Rey made her way through the house slowly and deliberately. Her hand dipped into her robe pocket. Touching the item within helped steady her pulse. She needed to appear calm and oblivious to danger if her plan was going to work.

A faint creak of a floor board echoed through the house, but Rey forced herself not to react. She continued to trudge down the hall, feigning grogginess as best she could. 

The stairs to the basement stretched ominously into the darkness below, but Rey refused to switch on the light. _ Not yet… _ she told herself silently.

The lower level of the Luminara’s home was just as modern and sleek as the rest of the mansion, but there was one feature in particular that would suit her needs. It also had the added benefit of seclusion. She didn’t want her unsuspecting hosts to interfere.

Rey’s bare feet settled on the cold tile floor of the basement, sending a chill up her spine. Still no sign of the intruder, but she could sense their presence. She needed to act with precision.

She padded over to her left and gently opened a door at the base of the stairs. She felt it prop open with a faint beep then turned and continued forward. The basement bathroom lied ahead of her, a dim night light illuminating the hall with an eerie glow. 

Rey shoved her hands in her pockets and continued a sleepy shuffle despite her heightened adrenaline. She paused just outside the bathroom door and exhaled.

“You’re here for me, I assume?” Her voice cut through the silence, and she heard the faint inhalation of the intruder behind her. 

The pause felt like it stretched out for ages. Finally, a deep voice responded. “Yes.”

Rey trembled as his dark baritone resounded in the small space. She ignored her physical reaction and turned her head slightly. “So are you here to kidnap me or kill me?” she quipped.

The man hesitated. “Ki--” 

Rey whipped around before he could finish his sentence, pulling a switchblade from her pocket and slashing into the darkness. She could feel the tip of the knife make contact briefly as the intruder staggered. Rey landed a kick in the middle of his chest, using his momentum to send him reeling backwards through the doorway she had propped open earlier.

She scurried forward and slammed the door shut, hearing a loud click as the automatic lock activated. Muffled cursing emanated from the room, followed by shattered glass. Rey smirked with satisfaction.

She sauntered over to the lightswitch at the base of the stairs and flipped it on. Trapped inside the Luminara’s state of the art, glass-walled wine cellar stood the intruder.

Rey sucked in a shocked breath as she got her first good look at her attacker. His tall, broad form radiated anger as he prowled the confined space. He had to be over six feet at least, and without the element of surprise, Rey wouldn’t have stood a chance against him in a fight.

Blood trickled down his face from a fresh wound. Rey’s knife had landed a vertical cut on the right side of his face, hitting his brow and cheek but narrowly missing his eye. His pale skin was offset by dark hair, and Rey found herself secretly grateful that she hadn’t marred his brooding brown eyes.

The man was still too preoccupied to look at her. He violently kicked and pulled at the door to no avail. Rey decided to intervene as he aimed his gun at the glass walls. “I wouldn’t bother,” she stated. “It’s bullet proof glass.”

Her words seemed to pull him out of his temper tantrum, and his gaze shifted to her with savage intensity. Rey watched his expression flicker from wrath to surprise as he studied her.

He quickly regained his guarded demeanor and lowered his gun. “Bullet proof glass? In a wine cellar?” His voice was tense with a touch of sarcasm.

Rey’s face remained neutral. “Mr. Luminara takes his wine very seriously. I believe he has some rather expensive vintages in there.”

The intruder glanced behind him with an annoyingly casual air. “Perhaps I should enjoy a bottle, since you seem to have me trapped in here.” He looked back at Rey, eyes studying her carefully as he ran a hand through his raven locks. “So what exactly do you plan to do with me now?”

Rey smiled. “Nothing. I’m going back to bed.”

The man’s gaze simmered, equal parts confusion and calculation.

Rey kept eye contact, refusing to show any weakness. “I expect the Luminara’s will be alerted to your presence very shortly, considering you’ve triggered the security alarm.”

He smirked. “I disabled the alarms, sweetheart.”

Rey scowled at the pet name. She tucked the switchblade back into her pocket and cinched her robe a little tighter. “Yes, I noticed that you disabled the main security when you broke in,” she stated, “However, you failed to notice that the wine cellar has a separate alarm system installed.”

She gestured to the keypad on the wall, a small red light flashed on the screen. The man’s jaw tensed as she continued. “Like I said, Mr. Luminara is very serious about his wine, and his daughter told me all about the cellar’s security protocols. You tripped the alarm as soon as you crossed the threshold, so I expect he’ll be getting a call from the security company any minute now.”

Rey paused at the bottom of the stairs and smiled with satisfaction. She turned to the man one more time. “I think it would be in your best interest not to tell them why you’re really here, and in return, I won’t share the details of this  _ incident _ with my grandfather.”

The man remained silent. They both knew she was being generous with such a proposal. Her grandfather’s involvement would be a death sentence for her attacker.

“How the Luminara’s deal with you is up to them,” she said simply. “But as far as anyone knows, I’ve been asleep this entire time. Got it?”

He nodded. Rey was struck by the vulnerability of his expression. He seemed almost awe struck...by what exactly she wasn’t sure.

She shifted uncomfortably under his scrutiny and started to ascend the stairs. “Rey?” She paused. It wasn’t surprising that he knew her name, but it was strange to hear him address her so intimately.

She glanced down at him. “Yes?”   
  


“You beat me this time,” he said, “but I won’t underestimate you again.”

Rey felt her pulse quicken but kept her face impassive. “We’ll see,” she replied before slipping up the stairs.

She stopped in the bathroom to wash the specks of blood off her face and hands before sneaking back into Serena’s bedroom and feigning sleep. It was only a matter of minutes before she heard the sound of sirens in the distance.

Rey forced herself to remain still.  _ Shit _ . She hadn’t even considered that the cops would get involved. In her world, calling the police was unthinkable, the ultimate faux pas. Her grandfather usually handled any problems directly or via one of his associates, but she forgot that the Luminara’s didn’t operate that way. They were a normal (albeit rich) family, so of course their alarm company called the authorities.

She could hear activity down the hall as Serena’s parents greeted the officers at the door. There was a commotion from the lower level of the house. She could only assume they had apprehended the intruder without a fight.

When Serena’s parents finally came to wake them, the man was already in cuffs.

“What happened?” Serena asked her parents. Tears welled in the corner of her eyes. Rey plastered on a look of concern, hugging her friend as they stood on the front stoop.

Serena’s mom wrapped her arms around them reassuringly as an officer explained the situation.

“This low life broke into the house but triggered the alarm when he went into the wine cellar. Looks like he didn’t manage to steal anything before locking himself in the room luckily.”

Serena’s father glared at the cop. “Bastard did considerable damage to my collection! Some of those vintages are irreplaceable.”

Rey watched numbly as a paramedic treated the intruder’s injury under the watchful eyes of another officer. “What happened to his face?” she asked. It was risky to draw attention to herself, but she was curious to see if he had given anything away.

The officer glanced over towards the man indifferently. “He wouldn’t say. Our best guess is that he cut himself on some glass in the cellar.”

Rey continued to watch the paramedic work as the officer resumed his conversation with the Luminara’s. She took the opportunity to study her attacker’s face again. He appeared younger in the early morning light, less dangerous.

He seemed to sense that he was being observed, his eyes abruptly meeting hers. Rey was shocked by the sudden heat of his gaze, feeling a faint blush spread across her face. She couldn’t decipher his expression in that moment.  _ He must hate me _ , she thought somewhat bitterly.

Rey hardened her stare.  _ He tried to attack you, _ she reminded herself.  _ What do you care if he hates you? He’ll go to jail, and you’ll never have to see him again _ . 

As if he could read her mind, the man smirked and mouthed some words silently at her.  _ We’ll see. _

***

Three years later…

Rey sighed in frustration, tossing her books into the car and climbing into the backseat. 

Mitaka, her driver, glanced in the rearview mirror. “Where to, miss?”

“Home, of course,” she replied testily. “You know very well that Grandfather expects me.”

“Yes, miss.” He pulled away from the curb, raising the partition and leaving Rey to her thoughts.

Rey knew that her life would be envied in the eyes of many women her age. She lived luxuriously for a college student, but her freedom was the price she paid in exchange for material benefits. 

She stared out the window at the passing trees with a frown. She should be grateful that her grandfather had given her permission to attend university at all. Her three years of accelerated studies had finally come to end, and even though she had a degree now, she knew that the brief moments of individuality she experienced in the classroom meant little to the patriarch of the Palpatine family.

Her educational pursuits had always been treated as an indulgence, a temporary pastime to keep her occupied until she could be married off to further her grandfather’s criminal agenda. Rey may be his only living relative, but she was still just another pawn in his never ending game--a tool in his arsenal that he would protect as long as she remained useful. Rey knew his paternal instincts were minimal at best, but he was the only family she had.

Mitaka pulled onto the long drive leading to her grandfather’s estate and waited for the security gate to open. Rey studied the mansion from a distance and weighed her options. Should she do as her grandfather wished and play the obedient little girl? A pretty thing that would secure an ally for his criminal empire?

Rey leaned against the window, letting the cool glass ease her racing mind.  _ I’m so lonely _ , she thought. Ever since her parents had died in a tragic car accident when she was a young child, Rey had always felt alone. In reality, she was constantly surrounded by people--bodyguards, drivers, and other cronies--but she was never allowed to get close to anyone. The few friends she had didn’t truly know her, and she hated this life of false personas and hyper vigilance.

The car came to a stop in front of the imposing manor house. The building was physically impressive but hardly welcoming. Mitaka rushed around to open her door, and Rey gathered her books before stepping outside.

“Thank you, Mitaka,” she said coolly. Not bothering to wait on a response, she trudged into the house and headed up to her room.

She tossed her books on her desk and collapsed on the bed. A soft knocking at the door startled her from her moping. “Come in,” she called out.

Rey smiled as Finn charged into her room. “Congratulations!” he exclaimed, pulling her into a brief hug, “...college graduate!”

“Thanks, Finn,” she replied. “You’re probably the only one that has even noticed.”

Finn was one of the few people Rey would consider a friend, and even though he was a lower level grunt in her grandfather’s criminal network, she could tell that he didn’t enjoy the work. Recruited at a young age, Finn had joined up out of necessity, and Rey knew that leaving the business was easier said than done.

Finn studied her expression with a hint of concern. “Hey, a lot of those neanderthals don’t appreciate an educated woman, but I know you’re smarter than 99% of those bucketheads. They’re just butt hurt because now you have the piece of paper to prove it.”

Rey chuckled. “You always know how to cheer me up, Finn.” A noisy scuffle could be heard in the corridor outside her room. It sounded like the culprits were headed up to her grandfather’s office.

“What’s all the commotion?” Rey asked.

Finn glanced at the door and turned back to her with a conspiratorial air. She could always rely on Finn to keep her in the loop on family dealings when he could. Her grandfather usually left her in the dark when it came to his business, but rumors were hard to contain.

“Well,” Finn said in a serious tone. “The Skywalkers have reached out to your grandfather to arrange a meeting.”

Rey furrowed her brow. “Really? I thought we were still at war with them.”

“Both sides are getting tired of the bloodshed, so word on the street is that the Skywalker clan is going to propose a truce.”

Rey sauntered over to her closet and rifled through her clothes absentmindedly. “Why now? This seems out of character for both families.”

Finn followed her and leaned against the closet door frame. “Apparently Luke’s nephew just got released from prison and has been named as his official heir, so I’m betting that they want a truce to cement their power. Transitioning to a new family patriarch during a war isn’t ideal.”

Rey considered this and nodded. “Hm...I guess that makes sense. But what’s in it for Grandfather?”

Finn shrugged. “You understand the old man better than me.”

“Perhaps he thinks Luke’s nephew might be easier to control? If he could get the Skywalker syndicate under his thumb, he’d be unstoppable.” She pulled a simple black dress off the rack and turned back to Finn. “Who are the Skywalkers sending to negotiate?”

“I’m not sure,” he replied. “I doubt Luke himself would show up for a preliminary discussion, but I bet it will be someone from his inner circle.”

They both paused as more footsteps could be heard in the corridor.

“I’d better go,” Finn said, straightening up. “Someone will come looking for me if I’m gone for too long. I just wanted to stop by and congratulate you before things get crazy. If the rumors are true, I’m sure Phasma will be keeping me busy.”

Rey smiled gently. “Thanks for filling me in, Finn. I’m gonna get changed and go see Grandfather before he sends someone to collect me. I know he gets impatient if I don’t check in as soon as I am home.”

“Sure, see you around, Rey.”

“Bye.” Rey quickly changed into her black dress and touched up her makeup. Grandfather didn’t approve of the casual clothes she wore to college, so she made sure to don slightly more formal attire when she met with him. 

She studied her appearance in the mirror, smoothing the fabric to calm her nerves. The black dress hugged her slight curves, cinching in at the waist. The hem stopped just below her knees, showing off her toned calves as she slipped on a pair of simple nude pumps. She tucked a stray hair behind her ear and brushed off her shoulder. The neckline was modest but showed off her collar bones and pale throat, respectable but still feminine.

Rey mustered up her courage and stepped out of her room to ascend the stairs. She could sense the tense excitement in the manor as various soldiers hurried around in distant rooms. She ignored their frantic energy and carried herself with strategic poise as she approached her grandfather’s office.

The two guards posted outside the door barely acknowledged her presence as she knocked. Her grandfather’s voice emerged from the room, annoyance palpable. “Come in!”

Rey pushed the door open and sauntered into the office. “Hello, Grandfather.”

Sheev Palpatine glanced up at her with a dismissive air. Snoke was bent over the desk, muttering something to him. “Ah Rey, you’re home.”

“Yes, Grandfather.” Rey eyed Snoke suspiciously. “I wanted to speak to you about something if you have a moment,” she paused before adding, “privately.”

Palpatine seemed surprised and amused by her bold request. “Any of your concerns can be discussed in front of Snoke. He’s my consigliere after all.”

Rey’s jaw tensed as she continued. “As you know, Grandfather, I finished my college degree today.”

“Yes, yes,” he replied impatiently.

She took a few steps forward. “And while I appreciate everything you have done for me over the years, I think it is time I get my own place. I’m an adult after all, and I should--”

The old man cut her off with a wave of his hand. “No,” he said sternly. “We have been over this before, Rey. I do not give my permission for you to leave. You are only safe under my care, and until I find another man that can properly ensure your protection, you will remain in my house.”

Rey could feel tears of frustration forming in her eyes but fiercely squashed the emotional reaction. “But Grandfather, I--”

“This is not up for discussion, Rey.”

Any retort Rey had prepared was interrupted as one of Palpatine’s men burst into the room. “Sir, the Skywalker delegate has arrived.”

Rey was relieved when her grandfather seemed to immediately forget about her presence, so she silently retreated to the edge of the room behind his line of sight.

“Send him in,” Palpatine replied as he settled into his chair. His imperious air enforced a calm over the room, and Snoke stood just to his left, wordlessly reinforcing this effect.

The door burst open, revealing two men. Rey recognized Poe Dameron, one of the Skywalker’s capos. The cocky marksman seemed to be playing the role of bodyguard today which was surprising, but he stepped aside and kept a vigilant eye on the room as the second man approached the desk.

Rey turned her gaze to the newcomer and stifled a shocked gasp. She knew this man. 

Her grandfather stood with a menacing smile and held out a hand. “Ben Solo,” he greeted. “To what do we owe the pleasure.”

The tall man returned the gesture, shaking hands without any sign of intimidation. “Palpatine, the pleasure is all mine. My uncle, Luke, has sent me here to arrange a meeting with you. He’d like to negotiate a peace between our families.”

Rey’s mind was reeling.  _ This _ was Ben Solo? She knew that deep voice and imposing figure, a memory that she had tried and failed to forget. Ben Solo had been her attacker at the Luminara’s house all those years ago, and she had no idea that the dark figure that had hunted her that night was actually the heir of a rival syndicate.

Rey reigned in her control and forced herself to pay attention to the scene before her. She studied the younger man’s face curiously. His intensity hadn’t diminished since she last encountered him, a quality that was enhanced by the striking black suit he wore (designer no doubt.) His strange beauty was captivating despite the scar that bisected the right side of his brow and cheek. Rey felt a twinge of pride that she had forever made her mark upon this man. 

She pulled her gaze away from Solo and scanned the other occupants of the room, praying she hadn’t revealed any emotion. She noted a glint of recognition in Snoke’s eyes as he watched the conversation proceed. Rey supposed it wasn’t strange that her grandfather’s advisor would be familiar with a Skywalker family member, but something about his expression led her to believe that there was malice behind his professional guise. Perhaps the two men had encountered each other before.

When she turned back to the main discussion, she realized that both her grandfather and Solo were staring at her. 

“Let me introduce you to my granddaughter,” Palpatine said as he gestured to her. “Rey Palpatine.”

Rey flushed under Ben Solo’s heated eye contact. Why did this monster have such an effect on her? She held her breath as he took her hand and gently placed a kiss upon it.  _ Dear god, his hands are huge _ , she thought with a tremble.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Rey,” he said with a hint of amusement. Clearly he found her discomfort humorous, but she was relieved that he was pretending they had never met before.

“The pleasure’s all mine,” she replied haughtily, fixing him with a defiant glare.

He smirked and dropped her hand as her grandfather interrupted. 

“Rey, leave us,” Palpatine ordered. “These discussions are not for women’s ears.”

Her anger flared up. “Very well, Grandfather.” She brushed past Ben Solo with barely concealed contempt, not bothering to shut the office door as she departed. She hated being treated like a child simply because of her gender, and her grandfather’s belittlement delivered a harsh sting in the presence of the Skywalker heir.

The man probably already hated her for many reasons, primarily her responsibility for sending him to prison, but she would be loath to lose his respect. She was used to her grandfather’s associates underestimating her and had always brushed it off before, but the thought of Ben Solo thinking she was just some silly girl was devastating. 

She stormed downstairs, determined to push the brooding young man from her mind. She wasn’t going to let some convict fluster her...no matter how handsome he might be.

***

Ben stood and shook Palpatine’s hand, suppressing a cringe as the cold, weathered palm made contact with his own. “Thank you for your time. I will make the arrangements with my uncle, and we will be in contact once a suitable location has been secured.”

Palpatine looked like a smug prune as their hands dropped. “Excellent, Snoke will be in touch with your people to work out the details. I’m sure a truce will be mutually beneficial to both sides, and I’m glad a bright young man like yourself has finally talked sense into Luke.”

Ben resented the false flattery, but he was under strict orders to play nice. “You know as well as I do that no one can talk Luke into anything.”

The older man gave a half-hearted chuckle and escorted Ben to his office door. “Very true,” he mused. “Still I was glad to hear that he had finally appointed you as his heir. The smartest decision that man ever made.”

Snoke piped up in the background. “That remains to be seen…”

Ben felt his temper flare up but refused to rise to the bait. “Thank you again, sir. I’m perfectly capable of seeing myself out, and we’ll be in touch very soon.” He gestured to his companion. “Poe.”

Dameron followed him out of the room with uncharacteristic silence. It was only once the click of the door echoed down the hallway that he spoke up. “That went well.”

Ben glanced at him. “That was the easy part. I am certain that the full negotiations will be another story.”

Poe smirked. “Do you think they’ll let Palpatine’s granddaughter attend the negotiations? I’d find them much more enjoyable with her pretty face to look at.”

“You’re supposed to be keeping an eye out for threats on my life,” Ben snapped. “Not ogling the enemy.”

The other man chuckled at his grumpy response. “Don’t act like you’re immune to a beautiful woman, Solo. Besides, if this truce goes through, she won’t  _ be _ the enemy anymore.”

Ben started down the stairs with a huff. “Just concentrate on your job, Dameron.”

Poe trailed after him. “No need to get jealous,” he teased. “She’s not my type anyway.”

Ben turned sharply. “I am not  _ jealous _ ,” he hissed. 

Poe glanced over his shoulder. “Oh, so you wouldn’t mind if I went over there and asked her out?”

Ben followed his gaze and realized that the subject of their discussion was standing in the foyer below, eyeing them suspiciously. “Don’t you dare,” he whispered harshly.

“That’s what I thought,” Poe replied with a mischievous glint in his eye. “I’ll go fetch the car. You stay here and wait.”

“How are you supposed to protect me if you leave me alone?”

Poe glanced at Rey, sizing her up. “Somehow I think you could take her.” He clapped Ben on the shoulder before taking off.

“You have no idea how wrong you are,” Ben muttered under his breath. His feet reluctantly continued down the last few steps, and he found himself approaching Rey despite his better instincts.

Rey acknowledged his presence with indifference. “Leaving so soon, Mr. Solo?”

“Call me, Ben, please,” he replied awkwardly. “No need to be so formal. We’ve met before after all.”

A delicate pink color flushed across her freckled cheeks, and Ben found the sight absolutely endearing.

“Yes,” she said after she had collected herself. “Well, I didn’t exactly think we were on close terms considering the circumstances of our encounter.”

“Rey, I--” Ben swallowed, at a loss for words in her presence. “I want to apologize for...for my past behavior. I understand if you hate me, but I’m a different man now than I was then.”

Her eyes narrowed as she studied his face. She seemed to determine that he was being genuine after a moment and replied, “I guess we both have things to apologize for.” She glanced at the scar on his face, and a flash of shame passed over her. “Ben, I’m--”

Rey paused as she noticed a couple men coming down the corridor. Ben watched as she masked her expression once again, the fleeting moment of vulnerability ruined. “Yes, well, I suppose we are going to be seeing a lot more of each other if my grandfather reaches an agreement with your uncle.”

Ben hated to see her retreat in on herself like that but decided it was best to resume a professional demeanor. “I look forward to strengthening the relationship between our families,” he said as he took her hand, trying to convey with his eyes what his voice could not. “By any means necessary,” he added softly.

The corner of Rey’s mouth ticked up in a perplexed smirk. “You’d better hope negotiations go well then, Mr. Solo.”

“Hope only gets one so far,” he told her. “But sometimes it’s all we have. Good evening, Miss Palpatine.” Ben relinquished her hand and exited the foyer before she could respond. His pulse was racing, but he refused to look back. It wasn’t until he climbed in the car that he let out a deep breath.

“So, how did it go, Romeo?” Poe asked from the driver’s seat. 

“Shut up, Dameron. You know very well that Palpatine would castrate any man caught flirting with his precious granddaughter.”

The other man chuckled and put the car into gear. “Yeah...well, you always liked to live dangerously.”

Ben had to admit he was right. Pursuing Rey was a terrible idea, but something about her made him willing to risk anything. Even though she probably thought he was a monster...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben ponders his possessive attraction to Rey. Negotiations between the families come to fruition, and Rey asks her grandfather for a favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering about the title of this fic, I was inspired by a portion of The Godfather by Mario Puzo. (I love the movies, but the original novel is even better!) "The thunderbolt" occurs when Michael is in Sicily, and the term has stuck with me ever since.
> 
> If you'd like to read the full excerpt about "the thunderbolt" you can find it here: https://thingsthatmadeanimpression.wordpress.com/2013/02/03/excerpt-from-the-godfather-by-mario-puzo-thunderbolt/

Ben sprawled out in his bed, staring at the ceiling in frustration. Moonlight poured in through the window and caressed his pale torso tangled in the sheets. 

His insomnia was a constant curse, only exacerbated by the memories of Rey replaying in his mind. He had spent three years in prison fixated on his brief encounter with her on that fateful night, but seeing her again had supplied his brain with new material to replay.

He rolled over in frustration. _Why does this woman have such a hold on me?_ _I’ve only talked to her twice!_

Ben sighed and ran a hand over his face. He had spent many lonely nights during his captivity fantasizing about the fierce female that had outwitted him, and the attraction had never diminished. 

When he saw her in person earlier in the day, he had been struck by an overwhelming desire to  _ possess _ her. It had taken all his self control to appear professional in her presence and to concentrate on the task at hand. How was he supposed to pay attention to Palpatine’s grizzled mug when his fetching granddaughter made such a tempting distraction?

The memory of Rey’s gentle curves in her black dress made his dick twitch. Ben palmed his erection deliberately as he recalled her bright hazel eyes and rosy lips. The face of an angel in a dark, criminal world.

She had been so young and delicate when he first met her, but the years had only added a womanly confidence to her air. She was a contradiction that fascinated him, a strange combination of vulnerable beauty and an underlying ferocity. He wanted to tame her and worship her at the same time.

The dark fabric of her dress had offset her pale complexion, drawing attention to what little skin she had exposed. Ben was starting to understand why ankles used to be considered scandalous.

_ And dear god, her fucking clavicles… _ He moaned at the thought of those delicate bones peaking out above her neckline.  _ I must have it bad if I’m aroused by a collarbone.  _ He longed to trace the hollow at the base of her throat with his tongue.

Ben shoved a hand into his boxers and gave his cock a couple of gentle pumps. His mind focused on the memory of Rey’s cheeks tinted pink with a faint blush. An innocent sight that had Ben considering all sorts of depraved activities. He loved seeing the fiery woman get flustered, and he could only imagine the enticing expressions she would make beneath him.

His pace increased as he remembered the feel of her slender hand in his grasp. The thought of her fingers wrapped around his dick was intoxicating. Would she be playful and demure or passionate and confident? Ben had a feeling it would be the latter.

His mind continued to fantasize about a phantom Rey pleasuring him. When a vision of her pretty pink mouth wrapped around his cock arose, his orgasm hit him like a violent force. He drew a ragged breath and collapsed in shock.  _ Fuck. _

He quickly removed his boxers, cleaning off before tossing them in a nearby hamper. His libido seemed to think he was still a horny teenager rather than a man in his early thirties. Perhaps the boost of serotonin from masturbating would help him sleep.

Ben found his mind drifting back to the first night he met Rey with a renewed clarity. He had assumed the young woman would be an easy target. Years of experience had been outmatched by her quick thinking, and the scar on his face would forever be a reminder of his hubris.

The moment she had flipped on that light switch was ingrained in his memory as a life defining moment. He expected a vain, spoiled child, and instead he was greeted by a bold, beautiful woman. The fact that her face held nothing but contempt for him did little to quell the pure awe that washed over him. His body and soul was alight in a way he had never experienced before, and the longing plagued him continuously since.

Ben had desired women before Rey, but nothing could compare to the all consuming possessive passion he felt in her presence. It wasn’t until his father visited him at the prison that he came to fully understand this emotion.

Han had always told Ben stories from Sicily. The smuggler spent many years travelling back and forth between the continents, and he loved to share tales of his adventures with his son. When Ben had described his encounter with Rey to his father, Han had chuckled knowingly.

“What is it?” Ben had asked.

“You got hit by the thunderbolt,” Han replied. “You can’t hide it, kid.”   
  


Ben had scoffed at that. “That’s just a foolish Sicilian sentiment.”

“Deny it if you want,” his father said, “but the thunderbolt is a rare gift. Some men never experience it. Don’t be ashamed, and don’t waste it. If you’ve been struck by this girl, it’s something special.”

Ben had shrugged off Han’s explanation at the time, but he had to admit the old smuggler was correct. The sight of Rey had cut deep into his soul--a sure sign that they were destined for each other. Ben just hoped he could prove that he deserved her in spite of his terrible past.

As he finally drifted off to sleep, one last thought entered his mind.  _ There’s only one cure for the thunderbolt. _

***

“You arranged a neutral meeting place for these negotiations?” Luke inquired as they got into the car.

Ben repressed the urge to roll his eyes as he eased into the vehicle. He replied calmly as if he hadn’t told his uncle about the arrangements twenty times prior to this. “Yes, the New Republic hotel has offered to host both families for discussions. Security from both sides have already checked the location and secured the facility. Palpatine will arrive there with his delegation in approximately thirty minutes, and the two of you will meet in the private banquet hall.”

Luke nodded, his face grim but determined. Ben took this silence as approval to proceed and motioned for the driver to depart.

His uncle was always pensive, but usually his philosophical aura wasn’t so terse. Ben knew better than to press him for information, so he simply waited.

After a few minutes of the silent drive, Luke turned to him. “Ben, we are about to embark on a dangerous enterprise. We need to secure peace with Palpatine, but we must remember never to trust him.”

Ben clenched his jaw. “Yes, uncle.”

“You will be next in line to take over the family, so Palpatine will most likely target you for manipulation. If you wish to appear vulnerable, that can be used to our advantage, but do not for one second believe any of his promises.”

Ben wasn’t surprised by these suspicions, but Luke had never openly voiced his concerns before. “What could Palpatine possibly offer me?”

“Everything,” Luke replied. “Or at least that’s what he’ll tell you.” He sighed. “That man has great skill when it comes to flattery and false hope. He manipulated his way into the minds of many strong men, my father included. I’ve experienced Palpatine’s duplicitous promises personally, so believe me when I say, no matter how tempting or seemingly harmless the offer...don’t let down your guard.”

Ben furrowed his brow. “I learned a long time ago, uncle, about the perils of persuasion. I don’t plan on repeating those same mistakes after getting a second chance. I won’t let the family down.”

Luke seemed satisfied with this answer. He reached over and half-heartedly patted Ben’s hand. “You’re already starting to think like a leader. I only hope I have enough time to teach you before you must bear the burden as head of the family.”

Ben slid his hand out of reach, the contact making him feel awkward and childish. “Is there anything else I need to know before we go into negotiations?”

His uncle pondered the question for a brief moment. “Nothing we haven’t already discussed. Just focus on observing and absorbing information today. Study Palpatine and Snoke in particular.”

The car came to a stop outside a luxurious hotel. “We’re here,” Ben muttered. He waited for one of their crew to open the vehicle door.

Luke fixed him with one last look before they exited. “Remember what I said, Ben. Play nice with the Palpatines, but trust no one.”

Ben frowned as his uncle stepped out into the open air.  _ You taught me that lesson long ago, Uncle…  _ he thought bitterly.  _ Trust can be a dangerous sentiment, even with your own family. _

***

Rey was not a morning person, but breakfast was the only mealtime that she could converse with her grandfather without interference from Snoke and the rest of his minions.

Palpatine’s generosity was a meager thing, but for some reason, he was most lenient over a cup of coffee. Rey had learned over the years that she had to use these brief moments of indulgence sparingly or she would rouse his suspicions...but when she needed to ask him for a favor, she would rise early and make an appearance as a sweet, loving granddaughter at the breakfast table.

This morning she made sure to don a pale pink robe over her matching pajama set. Normally, she refused to wear such childish sleepwear, but she found that Palpatine was easier to butter up when she looked innocent and feminine. Just another mask she had to wear to survive in this misogynistic world.

The house was uncommonly quiet as Rey trudged down the stairs. She plastered on a cheerful smile before entering the dining room and discovered her grandfather seated with a steaming mug of coffee.

“Good morning, Grandfather,” she chimed, taking her usual place at the table.

The old man peered up from his newspaper, bemused. “Ah, my beautiful grandchild...you’re up early today.”

She reached for the pot of coffee with a casual air. “Well you’ve been so busy these past few days with the negotiations that I’ve barely seen you. I thought I’d join you for breakfast to remedy that.”

One of the staff emerged with a silent grace reserved for ninjas and assassins, placing an immaculate omelet in front of Palpatine. Rey smiled at the man. “I’ll take my usual please.” The server merely nodded and retreated into the kitchen without a word.

“So,” she asked as she warmed her hands on the coffee mug. “I hear that negotiations were a success?”

Her grandfather nodded, mulling over a mouthful of omelet before responding. “Yes, we have reached a peace agreement with the Skywalkers that I think both families will find very beneficial.”

“Excellent,” Rey replied. She sipped on her coffee and prayed that the caffeine would kick in soon. 

“I don’t want to bore you with all the little details, Rey my dear,” Palpatine patronized her. “But suffice it to say that you’ll be seeing some of their associates around the house more often as we collaborate on future endeavors.”

She kicked her naïve, dutiful grandchild act into high gear. Acting both impressed and intimidated by her grandfather’s strategic prowess. “Well, if you’re pleased with the new arrangement, Grandfather, then I’m sure it’s for the best.”

The stealthy server had reappeared, sliding a plate of waffles in front of Rey then vanishing again. He would undoubtedly manifest again should the need arise and probably before Rey even realized it. It was convenient, but sometimes it weirded her out.

Palpatine was already halfway through his omelet. If Rey was going to make her request, she had to act quickly. She began to douse her waffles in syrup as she built up her courage.

“Speaking of the successful negotiations,” she said. “I was told that some of our crew will be attending a social gathering to celebrate the new alliance.”

“Ah yes,” he replied absently. “I believe a group was going out to a nightclub of some sort. Normally I would discourage fraternizing, but I felt it would set a promising precedent for some of our lot to act friendly with the Skywalkers.”

Rey steeled herself by feigning mild interest. “In the spirit of amiable appearances, I was wondering if I might get your permission to join the outing tonight,” she stated. “I know you wouldn’t want to attend yourself, but it might be good to send a family member in your stead.”

Palpatine studied her closely. “I admire your sense of diplomacy, child, but you know how I worry about your safety in public venues.”

“The groups are meeting at Maz’s nightclub, and you know she has impeccable security in addition to maintaining neutrality between all the families. Plus, I won’t be going alone. I’ll be there with our people.”

He seemed to be on the verge of denying her but faltered. Rey continued talking before he could interrupt. “You could personally select my bodyguard for the evening if that made you feel better.”

She held her breath as he mulled over her suggestions. After a surprisingly short pause, he set down his fork. “Very well.”

Rey grinned. “Oh thank you, Grandfather!”

A flash of amusement crossed his face, but he repressed the expression with precision. “You may attend the social outing this evening, but you must return by your normal curfew time.”

“Of course, absolutely!”

He continued, ignoring her joyful outbursts. “ _ And _ I will be assigning Phasma to act as your guard this evening. You are  _ not _ to leave her sight even for a moment.”

Rey nodded eagerly. Phasma wasn’t her favorite person, but she was tolerable compared to most of her grandfather’s cronies. 

Palpatine seemed content with her reaction. He shifted into a more serious tone as he stood to leave the table. “Remember, Rey. You will be representing the family tonight. The goal of this excursion is to charm our allies, not to have fun.” He took her chin in his hand, forcing her eyes to meet his own. “You are my precious jewel--beautiful, pure, and unattainable. Make nice with the Skywalkers, but trust no one.”

Rey felt cold and sharp all of the sudden, like a poised blade. “I understand, Grandfather.” She watched as the old man shuffled out of the room before resuming her breakfast. 

_ I learned that lesson long ago… _ she thought bitterly.  _ Trust is a weakness, especially in this family. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightclub flirtations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter really brings me back to working in a bar. It also made me realize that my bisexuality has made it easier than anticipated to describe the sexual attraction between Ben and Rey. They're both hot, and I love describing both of them.

Rey felt a rush of excitement as the car pulled up to Maz’s nightclub. Social outings were such a rare occurrence that any night out had a forbidden appeal to it. Phasma remained impassive in the seat beside her, allowing Rey’s giddiness to unfold without censure.

Mitaka hopped out of the car and ran around to open their door. Exiting first, Phasma eyed the crowd lined up on the street. Her hypervigilance combined with towering height made the icy blonde an imposing figure in any situation, but dressed to the nines in her black silk suit, she looked both alluring and intimidating. 

Once Phasma confirmed that there were no threats, she nodded, and Rey emerged into the cool night air. She nervously tugged the skirt of her black mini dress down and proceeded up to the door man. 

“Name?” he asked.

“Rey Palpatine.”

She noticed a faint look of panic and recognition cross his face before he wordlessly opened the door for them. Cries of outrage could be heard from the other patrons waiting in line, but one harsh look from Phasma silenced any protests. 

Rey’s eyes took a moment to adjust to the dark environment of the nightclub as she unzipped her leather jacket. Music blared from the dance floor, a mass of bodies already tangled in an intoxicated frenzy.

Finn spotted them from across the room and waved. Rey smiled, relieved to see someone she knew and headed over to him. “Finn!”

“Hey peanut,” he laughed as she approached. Luckily, the music was too loud for Phasma to pick up on the pet name.

“I see you’ve already been enjoying a few drinks before we got here,” Rey replied.

He shrugged and turned to introduce her to the others nearby. “You know Pyre and Tierny of course.”

Rey nodded in greeting to the two soldiers from her family. They returned the gesture with a professionalism that looked out of place in the social setting.

Finn pulled her around the table conspiratorially. “And you have to meet my new friend, Poe Dameron.”

Rey couldn’t help but be amused by the smitten look on Finn’s face as he dragged her over to the other man. She grinned when Dameron shook her hand. “Ah yes, I had the pleasure of meeting Mr. Dameron last week.”

“I’d never forget a pretty face like yours, Miss Palpatine,” the suave capo shot back. “And call me, Poe, please.”

Poe’s face inclined upwards as Phasma sidled up beside Rey. “It’s okay, Phasma,” Rey stated. “Just friendly introductions.”

Poe dropped her hand quickly but held his ground. “I didn’t know you came with an Amazon warrior...is it a package deal?”

“Only when Palpatine is concerned about his granddaughter’s safety,” Phasma replied. She maintained a cold stare, but Rey could sense an underlying amusement at the man’s discomfort.

Rey gave Phasma a look to stand down and turned back to Poe once the other woman had given them a little space. “So Mr. Da--I mean, Poe...has your crew been getting along with our people this evening?”

He chuckled. “You could say that. We’re sick of spending all our time together, so new acquaintances are a welcome change of pace.” He reached over and clapped a hand on Finn’s shoulder. The gaze they shared was electric with sexual tension.

Rey studied them, secretly happy to see Finn so relaxed. “I’m so glad to hear it. My grandfather doesn’t normally encourage socializing, but I think it’s a great opportunity to solidify the truce between our families.”

Finn’s smile was radiant. “I’m gonna go grab another beer. You guys want anything?”

Poe’s face reflected the attraction. Their unguarded demeanors could only be the result of intoxication. “Sure, I’ll take another.” 

“I’ll probably head up to the bar myself in a little bit,” Rey replied. “So I’m good for now. Thanks.” 

She watched as her friend strutted off to the bar before leaning forward. The sudden intimacy seemed to surprise Poe. “I don’t know what your intentions are with Finn,” she said, “but I’ve never seen him this infatuated with someone before.”

“Oh, I--uh--” The normally flirtatious man was lost for words.

Rey continued on. “If Finn likes you, then I consider you my friend already. He’s a great guy, and I trust his judgement.”

Dameron looked relieved by her approval. Rey stuck a finger in his face. “But if you do anything to hurt him,” she warned quietly. “I will personally see to it that you endure a slow and painful death.” She smiled sweetly, contrasting her threatening words.

“Understood.” Poe nodded, bursting into a sharp laugh. “Jesus, you’re terrifying! And here I was starting to wonder how such a charming creature could be related to Sheev Palpatine…”

Tension broken, they fell back into casual conversation before Finn returned. He clutched a couple of beer bottles, handing one to Poe.

“Well, I think I’m gonna go get a drink,” Rey said. She pulled Finn into a quick hug and whispered in his ear. “I like this one, and I think if you play your cards right, he’d totally make out with you tonight.”

Finn looked flustered. “I’ll probably wait until Phasma isn’t around before I make my move. She’s killing the vibe for sure.”

Rey hadn’t laughed this much in years. “Good thing she has to follow me to the bar then...I’ll catch up with you later.” 

She gestured to Phasma who tailed her as they crossed the club. The crowd parted seamlessly out of their path. No one dared intersect the brawny blonde or her companion, so Rey was able to reach her destination with relative ease.

As they approached, a diminutive woman behind the bar greeted them. “Ah, Miss Rey, so good to see you this evening.”

Rey grinned. “Hello Maz!”

Maz leaned on the bar and gave one of her all-knowing looks. “I’m surprised that grandfather of yours let you out tonight.”

“Yes, well, he knows your establishment is the safest in the city, so it didn’t take too much convincing.”

Maz chuckled at the compliment. “I’ve got my reputation to protect, so I’d better live up to his expectations then.” She eyed Phasma without fear. “I see he’s provided you with some personal protection as well tonight.”

Rey nodded. “Yes. You know Phasma.”

“Of course,” Maz replied. “Now, what can I get you ladies? On the house.”

“Nothing for me,” Phasma stated. “I’m on duty.”

“I’ll get you a soda water then,” the older woman said in a manner that negated any protest.

“I’ll just take a scotch on the rocks, Maz,” Rey interjected. 

“What kind?”

“Surprise me,” she quipped. “You always know what I’ll like.”

Maz gave her a sly grin and nodded. “Coming right up.” She scurried away to prepare their drinks.

Rey glanced over her shoulder, taking in the room with mild interest.

“Someone’s been watching you,” a woman next to her warned. Rey realized it was Tierny from earlier.

“Who?”

Tierny pointed to a table on the edge of the dance floor with a lone occupant. “That guy over there.”

Phasma followed her gesture. “Isn’t that Ben Solo?”

Rey’s heart rate spiked as those familiar brown eyes caught hers through the chaos. She coolly turned back to the bar and shrugged. “Yes it is.”

“He’s definitely staring at you, Rey,” Phasma stated, tension in her voice.

Rey kept her gaze fixed ahead, refusing to give away any reaction. “I have no idea why. Probably because he hates me. I wasn’t exactly friendly to him when we met last week.”

Tierny gave her an incredulous look. “You’re young and inexperienced, Rey, but believe me...when a man has a wolfish expression like that on his face, hate has nothing to do with it.” She grabbed her drink off the bar before sauntering away, obviously pleased with disrupting Rey’s peace of mind.

Maz had returned, sliding a glass of amber liquid into Rey’s hand. “Laphroaig 10 year,” she explained as Rey took a first sip.

Rey let the warmth of the whisky coat her tongue. “Perfection,” she sighed.

Maz looked pleased. She turned to Phasma, handing her a tall soda water with a wedge of lime. The blonde took the drink and gave a slight nod as thanks.

Rey’s enjoyment of her scotch was cut short as Phasma touched her shoulder. She glanced at the other woman inquisitively.

“He’s coming this way.”

“Who is?” Rey asked.

“Solo.”

Rey was tempted to down the rest of her drink just for the liquid courage.  _ Shit _ . Instead she continued to sip at a leisurely pace, sneaking sideways glances at the approaching figure.

As usual, Ben looked entirely different but just as delectable in a new environment. Dark jeans encased his thick thighs, and Rey felt an overwhelming urge to bite into one of those tempting muscles. 

Her gaze quickly drifted up to his torso before he caught onto her observations. She was pleasantly surprised to discover he was wearing a charcoal gray henley. The fabric clung to his pecs and forearms, showcasing his strength in a subtle but effective manner. 

Rey took another sip of scotch, pressing her thighs together in an attempt to temper the wet heat forming in her panties. The liquor did little to quench her thirst as she forced her eyes to focus straight ahead. She might be panicking, but she refused to let it show. Solo was  _ not _ going to intimidate her.

***

Of course his eyes were drawn to her as soon as she entered the nightclub. Her presence was like a beacon of light in the dark venue, and Ben felt like a lowly insect drawn to her glow against his better judgement.

Rey was wearing black again, but her outfit was much more edgy and enticing than her modest dress the previous week. Her hair hung loose around her shoulder in gentle waves, the light chestnut brown contrasting against the dark leather of her jacket.

Her curves were on full display in her tight black mini dress, just a hint of cleavage peeking out from under the jacket. Ben had never considered himself a legs man in the past, but seeing Rey’s shapely limbs on display was maddening. Her freckled thighs stretched the hem of her fitted skirt with each step, and all he could think about was those toned muscles wrapped around his head as he tasted her. Ben shook off that intoxicating vision only to realize that she had ventured to the other side of the room.

Rey’s laughter cut through the roar of the dance music as she greeted her friend. Ben had never heard such a joyful sound escape her lips before, and he immediately made it a personal goal to elicit laughter from her as often as possible in the future. 

He felt a pang of jealousy as she chatted with Poe Dameron. Ben envied the other man’s flare for conversation. Poe’s charisma came naturally while Ben’s social skills were nonexistent. He watched the pair closely and was pleased to notice Rey surreptitiously threatening the charming capo. He could see that Dameron was caught off guard by her sudden intensity but recovered quickly. Ben wasn’t sure what that exchange was about, but he’d have to question Poe later. He sipped his beer and pondered the possibilities.

“Great party!” Ben frowned as a drunk interloper disrupted his view.

“Uh...yes,” he replied, annoyed. “Yes it is.”

“Beaumont,” shouted a blonde woman in braids as she emerged from the dance floor. 

The inebriated man looked confused. She grabbed his arm and hurriedly tugged him away. 

“Quit bothering the boss,” she hissed. “Don’t you know who that is?”

Ben gave them a patient but authoritative look. This seemed to shake Beaumont out of his fog for a brief moment.

“Oh, sorry, sir!” he stammered as he followed his companion away. 

Ben ignored the apology and returned to his observations. He panicked when he realized that Rey was no longer at Dameron’s table.  _ Where did she go? _

His eyes roved through the crowd, searching for any sign of her. Luckily, her blonde bodyguard towered over the masses, giving away their location.

Rey stood at the bar, and Ben took the opportunity to study her backside without remorse. She leaned forward on her strappy metallic stilettos, the heels bouncing off the ground as she conversed with the bartender. Her calf muscles flexed with each movement, taut and inviting.

His eyes trailed upwards, landing on her perky rear. His hand would dwarf one of those round cheeks, and his palm tingled at the thought. The skirt of her dress had started to ride up just slightly, but Rey’s hand tugged the hem downwards periodically much to his frustration and relief.

After a minute or so of shameless leering, Ben noticed the woman next to Rey speaking to her then pointing at him. He quickly realized he had been caught. Rey whirled around, her eyes pinning him with a penetrating glare before turning back to the bar. Her bodyguard continued to watch him suspiciously.

After a brief exchange, the woman that had alerted them deserted her place at the bar just as Maz delivered Rey’s drink. 

_ Well, no sense in avoiding the inevitable, _ Ben thought in resignation.  _ She already thinks I’m a creep, so what have I got to lose? _

He swiftly downed the rest of his beer and made a beeline for the bar. Better to strike now before he lost his nerve.

Miraculously Rey hadn’t vanished by the time he reached the bar. Ben tried to appear casual as he slid up beside her and flagged down Maz. “I’ll take another stout.” He swore he saw a glint of understanding in the old bartender’s eye as she nodded in reply. 

Ben took a deep breath and steeled himself for a social interaction. “Miss Palpatine,” he managed to utter as he turned to his right. “How lovely to see you again.”

Rey’s expression seemed to convey that this interaction was anything but lovely on her end. Her bodyguard stood close behind Rey, staring him down. 

“My guard for the evening, Phasma,” Rey stated.

Ben nodded politely to the blonde who refused to return the gesture.

“It’s fine, Phasma,” Rey explained. “Mr. Solo and I have been formally introduced, and I’m certain he doesn’t mean me any harm. Can you give us some space please?”

Phasma started to protest, but Rey silenced her. “That’s an order, Phasma. Just like five feet… please.” The blonde looked displeased by the pull in rank but obliged Rey’s request.

Once the other woman was out of earshot, Rey turned her gaze forward again. “I thought we agreed that you could call me Rey,” she said.

“Er...yes, you’re right,” he replied. Rey always made him feel so awkward. He had killed men before, so why was he so petrified when it came to conversing with this woman? He cleared his throat as Maz plopped a pint of beer in front of him. “Thanks, Maz.”

Rey avoided looking at him as she sipped her drink.

“Are you even legally allowed to be in a bar?” Ben teased her. 

She shot a scathing sideways glance at him. “Last time I checked the drinking age was 21, so  _ yes _ .”

_ Smooth, Ben,  _ he chastised himself. Somehow the more he tried to talk to her, the worse he made things.

“So what’s your poison?” he asked, trying desperately to recover. 

“Scotch,” she replied coolly. 

Ben raised his eyebrows. “That’s...unexpected.”

Rey’s scowl told him he was in dangerous territory again. “And what were you expecting exactly?”

“I don’t know. Something sweet?”

She took another sip. “Why? Because you think young women only enjoy frilly cocktails? You don’t know anything about me.”

Ben chuckled. “I just have a hunch that underneath your bitter facade you might have a sweet, sugary center,” he told her. Her eyes flicked over to his mouth as he spoke, and he found himself licking his lips under her gaze.

“Is that so?” Rey replied. “I didn’t realize you spent so much of your time contemplating my flavor profile…” She set her glass down and started to remove her jacket.

Ben paled as she methodically folded the leather garment and placed it on the bar. The top of her mini dress was two thin straps, showcasing her freckled shoulders covered with a faint sheen of sweat. He forced his eyes to avoid the temptation of her cleavage and stared at his beer glass.

“What about you, Ben?” Rey asked. “Do you have a sweet tooth? Your choice in beverage seems to suggest otherwise.”

“I’m afraid the men would never let me live it down if I enjoyed a fruity cocktail in their presence,” he told her.

She smiled. “Perhaps they wouldn’t judge you if they thought you were only indulging me? You pick the shot, and we’ll take it together.”

“You're on.” Ben pondered his options as she got Maz’s attention. “Two wet pussy shots, Maz, and another scotch for the lady.”

The bartender’s eyebrows raised slightly, but she began the order without comment.

Ben was surprised to find Rey smiling at him. “Wet pussy shots?” she asked.

“What?” he replied with false innocence. “They’re delicious.” 

It wasn’t long before Maz had placed the two shot glasses filled with pink liquid in front of them. Ben passed one to Rey. 

“First we clink our glasses, then you tap it on the bar before slamming it back.”

Rey nodded obediently before extending her glass to touch his. Ben made sure to down his shot quickly so he could watch Rey tilting her head back. A thin rivulet of liquid slipped from the corner of her mouth, trailing down her throat as she swallowed. She hastily wiped the liquid off with her hand and giggled.

Ben basked in her reaction, thrilled that he had elicited such a joyful sound from her lips. Rey seemed embarrassed for a split second and plopped the empty glass on the bar.

“Definitely too sweet for me,” she announced. 

He smiled. “Well thanks for suffering through the experience to spare my manhood.”

“Your secret love of sweets is safe with me,” Rey replied. She reached out for her fresh glass of scotch and took a cleansing sip. “Much better.”

“We can’t all have your refined palate, I guess,” Ben said playfully.

Rey met his gaze, her cheeks flushed from the alcohol. “I’m a girl who has  _ mature _ tastes,” she remarked. “Some things are more enjoyable once they’ve  _ aged _ a little.”

Ben realized that she might be flirting with him, a prospect that was exhilarating and terrifying. This woman was almost ten years his junior, but he felt like he was outmatched once again. His eyes flitted down to her mouth, and her pink tongue swiped across her lower lip to retrieve a drop of whisky.

Rey stared at him expectantly, and it donned on him that he hadn’t responded to her yet. Her delicate face tilted up towards him, her expression fragile and open. At a loss for words, Ben started to lean down to close the gap.

“Oh my god, Kylo! Is that you?” Ben mentally cursed the interruption as the spell between them was broken. 

“Bazine?” Ben frowned as a woman flung her arms around him in a sloppy hug. He irritably extricated himself and took a step back. 

“I can’t believe it’s you,” the sleek brunette exclaimed. “I haven’t seen you in years.”

Bazine was one of the last people Ben wanted to see right now. She represented a part of his past that was best forgotten. “Er...yes, I just got out of prison a few weeks ago.”

“Oh that’s right. I totally forgot.” She seemed to finally notice Rey’s presence and turned to the other woman. “Who’s the girl? She’s a little cutie.”

Ben could see that dangerous glint in Rey’s eyes at the patronizing comment. Before he could respond, Rey held out a hand imperiously. “Rey Palpatine,” she said. 

Bazine’s smile faltered for a split second but recovered seamlessly. “Ah that explains it.”

Rey clenched her jaw. “Explains what exactly? And who are you?”

“Rey, this is Bazine,” Ben interjected. “We used to work together occasionally before…”

Bazine let out a condescending laugh. “Worked together? I don’t know if that’s how I’d describe it.” She reached out and caressed his arm, winking at Rey. “Kylo and I were  _ very _ close.”

Rey raised an eyebrow. “That’s interesting...because  _ Kylo’s _ never even mentioned you before.”

Ben snatched Bazine by the arm and pulled her aside. “Stop calling me Kylo,” he hissed. “I don’t go by that name anymore.”

She pouted and yanked free. “Well, how was I supposed to know that? You disappear for years without so much as a phone call, and I only find out that you’re back by stumbling across you in a bar.”

Ben scowled at her. “Perhaps you should have taken that as a hint, Bazine. I left Kylo’s life behind me and that includes whatever you  _ think _ was going on between us.”

Her sultry expression turned sour. “I see. Now that you’ve got your sights on Palpatine’s pretty little brat, you don’t want anyone to get in the way.” She glared over his shoulder in Rey’s direction.

Ben’s temper was simmering ominously. “Not everyone has the same self-serving view on life as you, Bazine. I never cared for you, and going to prison only clarified that for me. Don’t pretend you gave two shits about me when you never even bothered to call or visit for three years.”

“Whatever,” she snapped. “When you get tired of your frigid mafia princess, you know where to find me.”

“Watch your mouth,” Ben growled. “Disrespect Rey again, and you’ll regret it.” He towered over Bazine, radiating cold anger. 

She paled slightly and stepped back. “The lovesick puppy still has some fight in him after all. Enjoy the rest of your evening, Ky--Ben...or don’t.” She turned and stormed off, hair flipping in her wake.

Rey’s previously warm demeanor had frozen over by the time he returned to the bar. Phasma must have sensed the tension and took the opportunity to resume her close proximity.

“Sorry about that,” he murmured. “I’d say she’s my crazy ex, but we never actually dated…”

“I don’t care who she is,” Rey snapped. She gulped down the rest of her drink and slammed the glass on the bar.

Ben had no idea how to start to explain things to Rey. This wasn’t the ideal setting for such a complicated conversation. 

“Rey, come dance with us!” 

Ben growled in frustration as Rey’s friend pranced over enthusiastically and took her hand. 

Rey looked at Ben, evidently waiting for him to give her a reason to stay. When he didn’t speak up, she plastered on a smile for her tipsy companion. “Sure, Finn. Just let me grab my jacket. Thanks again for the drinks, Ben.”

He watched remorsefully as she gathered her things and made her way further into the club. Phasma shot him a glare before trailing after them.

Poe hung back from the group to order a drink. “Couldn’t seal the deal then, Romeo?”

“Shut up, Poe.”

Dameron chuckled. “Wow, you must be crazy about this girl if you’re this defensive.”

Ben grimaced before downing the remainder of his beer. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Maz, can I close my tab?”

The other man clearly didn’t believe him. “You’re leaving? Why don’t you come dance with us?”

“No thanks,” Ben growled as Maz dropped his bill on the bar. “I think I’ve embarrassed myself enough for one night.” He signed his receipt with unnecessary aggression and headed towards the door. 

The music of the club throbbed, overwhelming his senses as he made his escape.

Ben took one last glance over his shoulder to discover Rey watching him from the edge of the dance floor. Her expression was guarded, but he could sense the hurt behind her eyes. For a fleeting moment, he considered going to her, but his cowardice won out. With a heavy heart, Ben turned away and fled for the exit, feeling her disappointment chasing him into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey get their hands dirty in very different ways.

Ben studied his surroundings with contempt. The abandoned warehouse was cold and damp, but it’s remote location suited their needs. He irritably straightened his tie and kicked a small chunk of concrete. It skittered across the room, but the action did little to soothe his temper.

Ever since that night at the club, Ben’s rage had resurfaced with a vengeance. He spent years learning to control his violent emotions, but anger always took over when he felt vulnerable. So here he was, channeling his wrath into his work instead of facing the real problem.

As second in command, Ben knew that he shouldn’t be out in the field doing grunt work, but this was his comfort zone. Luke wouldn’t approve, but Ben was past giving a shit. Keeping busy helped to calm his mind, and he wasn’t going to take any unnecessary risks. He just wanted to get out of his uncle’s office for a few hours and get his hands dirty.

A distant boom could be heard within the warehouse. Ben glanced over his shoulder. “Are they here?”

Chewie nodded in silent confirmation. Ben clenched his jaw, then turned to face the door.

Scuffling and shouts echoed in the corridor before the door was flung open. Two of Ben’s soldiers hauled in a scruffy man and tossed him into the room. The man stumbled a little but remained standing. His small body seethed in furious confusion, whirling around to glare at his assailants.

Ben took charge of the situation, sitting in one of the two folding chairs that occupied the otherwise barren space. “Mr. Russo, how nice of you to join us this evening. Won’t you please take a seat?”

The man jumped, startled to discover their presence. It seemed odd that he had overlooked Ben and Chewie, considering they were both tall, imposing figures. Ben’s smile didn’t reach his eyes as he gestured to the empty chair across from him.

When Mr. Russo didn’t get the hint, the two guards escorted him over and plopped him into the chair unceremoniously. His eyes darted around the room, avoiding any prolonged contact.

Ben leaned back in his own seat, enjoying his guest’s discomfort. “Do you know why my associates have brought you here tonight, Mr. Russo?”

“I have no idea,” the other man grumbled. “Who the fuck are you?”

Ben welcomed the animosity with a smirk. “Let’s just say I’m a man that is owed quite a hefty sum of money...by you, Mr. Russo.”

Russo’s face grew pale and sweaty. “What are you talking about? I took out a loan with Hondo--”

“--and when you fell behind in your payments, Hondo decided to sell your debt to the Skywalker family.” Ben pulled the contract out of his pocket and held it out for observation.

Russo stammered in shock. “The--the  _ Skywalkers _ ?” He glanced between Ben and Chewie frantically. “I swear I didn’t know! I don’t have the money right now, but I’ll get it to you I swear.”

Ben sighed for dramatic effect, folding up the contract and tucking it back in his pocket. “I know you will, Mr. Russo,” he stated calmly as he stood. “Because if you don’t, the consequences are going to be severe.”

In one quick controlled motion, Ben closed the distance between them and pulled the other man up by his throat. He could see Chewie tense out of the corner of his eye, but he let Ben continue.

Russo clutched at Ben’s arm, his toes barely skimming the floor as Ben held him aloft. 

“You have three days, Mr. Russo,” Ben growled, tightening his grip. His victim’s eyes bulged as he wheezed in terror. “If we don’t receive the payment in full by then, my friend, Chewie, here will be paying you a personal visit to collect whatever collateral he deems appropriate. And compared to Chewie, I’m the  _ nice _ one.”

After letting Russo struggle for a few more seconds, Ben relinquished his grasp, hurling the man back with such force that the chair toppled over beneath him. Russo fell onto the hard cement, gasping for air. 

Ben felt nothing as he stared down at the terrified man. “Do we have an understanding, Mr. Russo?”

Russo nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“Good.” Ben gestured to the two guards. They rushed over and dragged Russo to his feet before escorting him from the room. The door slammed shut with a resounding thud.

Chewie gave Ben a chastising look but chuckled. “Did you have to rough him up so much for a first offense? Now when he can’t pay, I’m going to have to up the ante if I want to appear scarier than you…” 

Ben didn’t return his lighthearted banter. His anger hadn’t dissipated during the short encounter, and he had no outlet for it. He kicked his folding chair, sending it skidding a few feet. 

Chewie stepped forward and put a heavy hand on Ben’s shoulder. “Hey, if something’s bothering you, kid, you know you can always talk to me. Don’t let your emotions influence the job.”

Ben clenched his hands a couple of times, finding some comfort in the action. “I just have a lot on my mind right now.”

The other man simply nodded in understanding. Ben was surprised when he found himself dragged into a sudden bear hug.

“It’s good to have you back,” Chewie said in a gruff voice before letting him go. 

Ben wasn’t sure how to react to this moment of affection from the usually stoic enforcer. “Thanks, Chewie. I just hope I can prove to everyone that I deserve this second chance.”

“We’ve all done things we regret,’ Chewie replied. ”But at the end of the day, we’re still family.”

Ben could feel his lip quiver but quickly suppressed the nervous tick. 

“Just remember,” joked Chewie. “We can’t collect on a loan if you kill the guy right away.”

A chuckle escaped Ben reluctantly. “Got it. I’ll try to keep them in one piece so you can give them a proper beating in the future.” He watched as Chewie retrieved the chair, feeling hollow despite the older man’s warm words.

Ben stared down at his hands and let disappointment wash over him. He was supposed to be a new man after prison. He told himself that he would leave Kylo Ren behind and become a better person. 

Rey had looked at Kylo Ren with contempt on that fateful night three years ago. Why did he think that she would feel any differently about Ben Solo? 

He wanted Rey more than anything, but Ben couldn’t believe that he would ever deserve her. How could he even think of tainting her beautiful body with these hands that had committed so many unforgivable acts? But that was all he thought about...because he was a selfish man, obsessed.

Ben remembered the fierce glint that occasionally appeared in Rey’s eyes. Perhaps there was a little more darkness behind her angelic appearance than he realized. She had experienced some of his dark past first hand, but she never showed any fear towards him. In fact, she seemed drawn to him at times despite their first encounter.

Ben’s anger withered as his mind focused on thoughts of Rey. Maybe she would accept all of him--his dubious past and his uncertain redemption. Despite their limited interactions, he felt a rare and genuine connection with Rey. This thought gave him a glimmer of hope.

In a life filled with lies and betrayals, Ben’s conversations with Rey had been completely devoid of deception. It was refreshing but also terrifying. Ben had never bestowed his trust in anyone before, but for some reason this girl made him want to take that risk. 

He would offer Rey anything in the world just to see her smile, even if it cost him everything.

***

Rey frowned, ducking into the library before she could be seen. Ever since the truce negotiations, it seemed like her grandfather’s house was overrun with his cronies. Now that the war was over, the family was busier than ever ironically. Men who were usually working in the streets were invading her home instead, and Rey hated living in this new hotbed of activity.

She gently shut the door and retreated into the room. The library was uncharacteristically cozy in an otherwise sterile house, and it had always been a haven for Rey growing up. 

Most of the bucketheads that worked for her grandfather had no interest in books, so the library was the perfect place for Rey to enjoy some much needed solitude, alone with her thoughts.

Rey’s feet padded softly across the cool hardwood floor, the rumble of conversations throughout the house fading as she was drawn deeper into the room. Her destination was a tall wingback chair that faced a large window, her usual reading spot. 

She liked the privacy that the chair provided her, hiding her from the library’s entrance but also affording her a view of the gardens. She could escape the gaze of others as well as her boredom at the same time.

Rey crawled into the seat, tucking her feet under her as she grabbed a half finished novel from the small table beside her. Since she no longer had an academic workload to dictate her reading list, Rey had decided to indulge in one of her favorite regency romance novels, a guilty pleasure that she was sure her grandfather would disapprove of. 

She propped the book open on her lap, but after several minutes of staring at the pages, she realized that she hadn’t absorbed a word of it. Instead her mind continually drifted back to that night at the club.

Rey felt like such a fool. She had shamelessly flirted with Ben Solo, and he had practically fled from her. She couldn’t understand it. One moment, the man was devouring her with his eyes, and the next he couldn’t stand to look at her. Perhaps Rey had misread the situation.

_ And why did that woman, Bazine, call him Kylo? _ Rey mused. She closed her book, resting it against her chin in contemplation. 

Rey knew Ben had a questionable past, but so did everyone in the business. Why was Ben being so mysterious? And what was the nature of his relationship with Bazine? Ben had explicitly stated that they never dated, but Bazine gave a very different impression. 

A flash of jealousy possessed Rey, and she found herself gripping the novel a little too firmly. She set it down, pulling her knees up to her chest instead.

Rey had only spoken to Ben a few times, but her feelings towards him were overwhelming. Sure, she’d had crushes before, but ever since those brooding brown eyes had met hers three years ago, all her fantasies had been focused on this man. No one else had measured up to that electric experience, so she had never pursued any relationships in college. (Not that her grandfather would have allowed it anyway.)

Rey felt heat blossoming between her legs as she remembered the slow swipe of Ben’s tongue across his lower lip. Her fingers drifted down her body, ghosting over her breasts and abdomen in anticipation. 

She let her knees fall to each side as she hastily unbuttoned her jeans. Her imagination supplied a vision of Ben kneeling in front of her chair, his luscious mouth hovering between her thighs. She slid one hand into her panties, biting her lip as her pelvis canted forward impatiently.

Rey’s finger gently circled her clitoris, the slight contact sending a jolt of arousal through her and drawing a gasp from her throat. Her underwear was soaked at the mere thought of the man’s mouth, so she knew it wouldn’t take long to reach her climax. 

_ May I have a taste? _ asked the phantom Ben in her mind. Rey’s core ached at the thought, finger finding a promising rhythm against her clit. Her sopping cunt felt empty, longing for the large fingers that had plagued Rey’s mind since she shook Ben’s hand weeks ago. Still, she was desperate for release, so her fantasy would have to do.

Her hand moved sporadically in the confines of her jeans as the pressure within her built. For a brief moment, she had a fleeting recognition that she was masturbating in a less than private space, but her arousal overruled any sense of shame. 

Finally, as her imagined Ben bent down to press his mouth to her slick pussy, Rey’s orgasm washed over her, cunt fluttering as the rest of her body collapsed into the chair. She let out a ragged, satisfied breath. Just as she began to sit up properly, the library door clicked open.

Rey snatched her hand out of her pants, wiping her fingers off as silently as possible. She had to focus on sitting perfectly still in order to remain hidden from whomever had entered the room.

“God, I’m so tired of all these missions lately. When will old man Palpatine give us a goddamn break?” The irritated male voice sounded familiar to Rey, but she couldn’t quite place it.

“We don’t need to understand the boss’s plans, Pyre. We just need to follow orders.” This condescending tone clearly belonged to the ginger capo, Hux. Rey could hear the distinct sneer in his voice.

“I just figured that ending the war with the Skywalkers would mean less work for us, not more,” Pyre snapped back. 

Hux growled in anger. “I don’t like collaborating with the Skywalkers anymore than you do, but it’s a necessary evil. Just remember what Snoke told us. Cooperation does not equal trust.”

Rey noticed the floor boards creaking as one of the men paced the room. She prayed that they wouldn't venture any closer to her hiding spot.

“I don’t trust anyone,” Pyre replied, clearly bored with Hux’s dramatics. “Just tell me about our next job.”

“We are to rendezvous with a faction of the Skywalkers tonight at the docks. We’ll be intercepting a shipment of some sort.”

“Doesn’t sound like they gave you many details,” Pyre stated. 

“I was informed by Snoke that the less I know the better,” Hux spat out bitterly. “Apparently Solo is in charge of this venture tonight, and we’ll just be there to show Palpatine’s support.” There was a pause as he regained his composure. “Why they have decided to put themselves in league with a man like Solo I’ll never understand. If half the rumors about him are accurate, then he’s a liability at best.”

Rey held her breath and concentrated all her energy into eavesdropping.  _ What rumors? _

Pyre chuckled. “If the rumors are true, Hux, you’d better watch your mouth. You’re a conniving fucker, but that guy would wipe the fucking floor with your scrawny ass.”

“Unlike you, Pyre, I am perfectly capable of keeping my mouth shut when I need to,” Hux replied coldly. “Snoke has already warned me about Solo’s dangerous temper.”

“I heard he sent his own father to the hospital once,” Pyre murmured. “I mean it’s one thing to beat the shit out of some lowlife, but your own family?”

Rey’s heart dropped.  _ That can’t be true. _

“What concerns me,” Hux continued. “Is this sudden Skywalker family reunion. Solo just appears out of thin air, and he’s second in command right away? It doesn’t make sense. It’s like the man didn’t exist before last month.”

“Wasn’t he in prison or something?” Pyre asked.

“Yes, I looked into that,” Hux told him. “But he only served a few years. I couldn’t find any record of Ben Solo between his childhood and his arrest. Either this Skywalker heir isn’t who he says he is...or he’s hiding something.”

“Does Snoke know you’ve been investigating in your free time? He doesn’t seem like the type that would encourage curiosity.” Pyre’s tone was mocking.

“If I’m going to be working closely with Solo, then I intend to be prepared. I don’t see how Snoke could have a problem with that.”

“Right,” Pyre responded. “Just keep your conspiracy theories to yourself and focus on the mission.”

There was a clamor of noise in the corridor that drew their attention. 

“Sounds like we better get back to it,” Pyre sighed.

“Yes, let’s gather the rest of the crew and brief them on the plan tonight,” Hux announced, resuming his normal aura of superiority.

Rey waited tensely as their footsteps traveled out into the hallway, the door clicking shut as their voices faded away. Her body shuddered in relief and relaxed into her chair, free from the strain of remaining motionless.

The solitude allowed her mind to work at a rapid pace as she absorbed what she had just heard. Ben Solo had always been a mystery to her, but she assumed that was because she was not privy to the family business. She was used to being left in the dark, but she was surprised to learn that the man was just as much of an enigma to those in the know.

Why had Ben Solo seemingly manifested out of nowhere on that fateful night three years ago to attack her? She had just assumed he had been working for his family back then, but Hux had made it sound like that wasn’t the case. So who had sent Ben after her? And why?

Ben had told her he was a different man now, but she was starting to realize she had no idea what that meant. Rey didn’t know anything significant about Ben’s past, so how could she possibly trust him? Her survival instincts kept telling her to run the other way, but her desire for the dangerous man countered all logic.

She needed answers, but did she really want to know the truth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. The holiday cut into my writing time, but I'm already working on the next chapter as fast as I can!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke gives Ben more leadership responsibilities. Ben and Rey continue their sexual tension and flirty banter, only to be interrupted by Snoke's manipulations.

Ben slumped into the leather chair and lazily propped his feet up on his uncle’s desk. 

Luke glanced at the boots resting on mahogany with mild irritation but didn’t say anything. Instead he finished signing the papers in front of him and passed them over to Holdo, his consigliere. 

“So how did it go last night?” Luke asked finally.

Ben found his uncle’s constant calm both annoying and admirable. The older man always managed to maintain a placid demeanor in any circumstance. Ben had not inherited this skill, no matter how hard he tried to mask his emotions.

“Fine,” Ben sighed. He pulled his feet off the desk before Holdo could chastise him. “We intercepted the shipment without any problems, and our transports should reach the various distributors within the hour.”

“Glad to hear it.” Luke’s discerning gaze studied his nephew carefully. “I am curious, however...if the job went smoothly, how do you explain your injury?”

The bloody knuckles on Ben’s right hand had given him away. He hastily tucked the traitorous appendage into his pocket. “Um...I might have had a bit of a scuffle with one of Palpatine’s men.”

His uncle pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to channel all his patience. “Ben…”

“Look,” Ben said.”Hux is an asshole. He kept undermining my authority, and our plan was almost compromised because of his incompetent crew. So...I punched the prick.” He shrugged to punctuate his point.

Luke exchanged an exasperated look with Holdo before responding. “Ben, you can’t punch your way through every obstacle. You’re gonna run into a lot of assholes in this business, and believe me, I would love to punch a few of them myself...but they aren’t worth the time or energy.”

Ben frowned. The fabric of his pocket rubbed against his injured knuckles, but the twinge of pain helped to calm his mind.

Luke continued. “You can’t keep thinking like a soldier anymore. You need to focus on leadership and leave the dirty work to others.”

Holdo smiled. “Exactly. Focus on the big picture and delegate the smaller tasks, such as punching pricks, to someone else.”

Ben forced a weak smile at her joke. He didn’t like what they were saying, but he knew they were right. 

“I get that you’re restless,” Luke told him. “Just don’t let your temper cloud your better judgement. Once you take over the family, you can’t lose your focus. Strategy is crucial, and one foolish act can undermine years of planning.”

“I understand, Uncle,” Ben replied, feeling like a scolded child. 

Luke’s expression softened. “Which is why I’m going to start handing off more responsibilities to you. I want to give you the opportunity to make decisions and assert yourself as a leader in this family.”

Ben was surprised by this unprecedented show of trust from his uncle. “What kind of responsibilities?” he asked.

Holdo handed him a file folder as Luke continued. “Now that we have arranged a truce with Palpatine, I want to call a summit with all the families. I tried to organize one years ago before the war, but it fell through.”

Ben opened the file and leafed through the papers within. It contained dossiers on the various families, cost estimates, and itinerary drafts. He studied them as he listened.

“This summit would cement our power and strengthen our alliances--one last crowning achievement before I retire from the business,” Luke stated, eyes fixed on Ben. “And I want you to take the lead on this. There are preliminary plans drawn up, but I want you to finalize everything. I’ll give my input when you need it, but all the decisions will be yours. The location, the discussion points, everything.”

Ben looked up at his uncle in shock. “Are you sure?”

“Absolutely,” Luke replied without hesitation. “And when we’re at the table with the rest of the families, you’ll share my authority in all negotiations and discussions.”

Ben’s jaw tightened, unfamiliar feelings welling up within him. “Thank you,” he managed to utter after a few seconds of silence. “For trusting me with this, Uncle.”

Luke nodded with a smile. “I know we haven’t always seen eye to eye, Ben, but I really do believe in you. You’re a strong man, and with a little bit of advice from your uncle, you’ll be a great leader.”

Ben stood, reaching out to shake Luke’s hand as he gripped the folder in his free hand. “I promise to keep my focus on what’s best for the family. I won’t let you down.”

***

  
Rey’s usual restlessness in combination with the summer heat had become unbearable. While she had no control over the former problem, the manor house’s private pool provided a solution to the latter at least. 

Careful to avoid the ever present hoard of her grandfather’s lackeys, Rey donned her simple blue one piece and threw on a linen cover up before making her way to the rear of the house.

She spotted Finn lingering near the kitchen on her route. He waved surreptitiously as she passed, a clear sign that he was on duty. After the truce began, it seemed like he was always busy. Yet another reason for Rey to resent the recent changes in familial politics. She supposed the decrease in violence was a bigger priority, but she hated the heightened isolation from her friends.

Rey gave Finn a small wave back and quietly opened the sliding door. The humid summer air draped over her like a stifling blanket as she stepped outside. The sooner she could get in the pool, the better. 

The blue water beckoned, sunlight glaring off its placid surface. Rey eagerly kicked off her sandals and tossed her cover up on the nearest chair. Her tan, freckled skin was already glistening with a thin sheen of sweat in the oppressive heat.

Some swimmers like to test the water before entering the pool, dipping a toe in to gauge the temperature. Rey had always found this approach to be a cowardly waste of time. She opted for the bolder tactic, diving straight in without hesitation.

The pool was cold enough to be a godsend in the heat wave but not shocking. Rey’s skin tingled with relief at the sudden shift in temperature. She lingered below for a couple seconds before emerging back into the humid air. 

After spending a few minutes relaxing in the cool water, Rey began her usual workout, alternating strokes as she swam laps. She missed having access to the sports facilities at her university, but her grandfather had installed a pool large enough that she could make due. Physical activity allowed Rey to get out of her own head, focusing on her breathing and her movement rather than the constant stream of thoughts--a problem that seemed to be worse than ever recently.

About half through her normal routine, Rey realized that she had an audience. The culprit lingered in the corner of her eye, their identity indeterminate as she swam. She resented the intrusion but finished out her final lap despite this.

She took a couple moments to catch her breath then dunked her head below the water once more. As she resurfaced, she turned to study her onlooker with contempt.

Much to her dismay, Ben Solo was lounging in the shaded portion of the patio, a cigarette perched in his mouth as his eyes followed her every movement.

Rey hated him for looking gorgeous in all black despite the sweltering heat. His thick wavy hair looked immaculate as ever, impervious to the humidity against all odds. His long legs stretched out in front of him as he slouched in his chair. Her eyes kept being drawn to the sight of his hands each time he took a long drag from his cigarette. Smoke poured from his lips as he exhaled, and while Rey hated to admit it, he made the habit look sexy.

She swam closer to him, resting her forearms on the edge of the pool in what she hoped was a disinterested manner. “What are you doing here?” she asked, her tone imperious. “Spying on me while I swim?

Ben’s gaze shifted focus, looking at anything but her suddenly. He flicked some ash off the end of his cigarette, staring into the distance. “I’m not spying on you,” he said. “I have a meeting with your grandfather, and the staff told me I could smoke out here while I wait.”

Rey grinned with a hint of mischief. “That’s good,” she replied. “Because my grandfather wouldn’t like it if you had snuck out here to catch a glimpse of me in my swimsuit.” She dropped back into the water, bobbing lazily.

“Other men have gotten into a lot of trouble for staring at me,” she added.

Ben’s jaw tensed. “What other men?” His voice sounded almost like a growl. 

Rey shrugged. “Oh, I don’t remember their names. No one important...but when grandfather noticed that they were paying a little too much attention to me, I never saw them again. The rest of the men learned it was safer to avoid me entirely. So my existence in this large house has become a fairly solitary one.”

She realized that Ben was staring at her again, but his expression had softened. “Sounds lonely,” he told her.

His words cut her unexpectedly. She tried to brush it off before the vulnerability sunk in. “I’m used to it.”

Ben studied her for a moment as he took another drag of his cigarette. “I know the feeling,” he said quietly.

Rey had never seen him look so fragile. She decided to lighten the mood as soon as possible.

“Well,” she said cheerfully as she started to ascend the pool ladder. “Even if you  _ were _ spying on me in my swimsuit…” 

Water poured down her body as she crossed the patio towards him. Ben’s eye trailed down her body without hesitation. Rey felt no embarrassment at his open appraisal despite her exposed skin.

“...I promise I won’t tell my grandfather.” She winked. A feral expression flashed across Ben’s face as she stood in front of him, but it quickly dissipated as he regained his composure.

Rey smirked in triumph, reaching past him to retrieve a towel. She took a couple steps back and began to dry off. 

"That's the second secret you've asked me to keep from your grandfather, sweetheart," Ben said after a few moments of silence. There was a teasing tone to his deep voice. 

Rey blushed slightly. "Both mutually beneficial secrets," she reminded him. "Besides, I'd miss you if Grandfather made you disappear."

The corner of his mouth ticked upward in a faint grin. "Then your secrets are safe with me, sweetheart." He dropped his cigarette butt, grinding it into the cement with his boot.

Rey nearly dropped her towel at the repetition of the pet name. He was definitely using it to fluster her. “Stop calling me that.”

Ben stood up and closed the distance between them. He towered over her with an amused smile. “I think you like it when I call you sweetheart,” he murmured. “I still remember that adorably annoyed look on your face when I first said it all those years ago..”

Rey’s false irritation was slipping away rapidly. “I’m not your sweetheart,” she snapped. Her index finger poked him aggressively in his chest.  _ His beautiful, firm chest. _

Ben’s hand shot up and clutched hers, halting the attack. A small noise of surprise escaped her lips, drawing his gaze to her mouth. Rey felt a sudden desire cut through her like a hot blade, and she prayed that the already damp swimsuit would hide the wet evidence of her arousal.

Ben’s eyes bore into her, bombarding Rey with a direct focus she had never before experienced. It was both exhilarating and frightening. He swallowed, Adam's apple bobbing slowly. “Rey, I--”

As soon as he began to speak, his eyes darted off to the side, and his manner shifted immediately. He released her hand as if it were on fire and took a step back. “I have to go,” was all he managed to say. He gave her a polite nod, avoiding her eyes as he retreated into the house.

Rey stood there dumbfounded by his behaviour. Once again, Ben Solo came in hot and heavy and left her hanging.  _ What the fuck.. _ .she thought.

She angrily tossed her towel aside and reached for her cover up. Just as she was pulling the garment over her head, she heard the sliding door open again. Once she was dressed, she was disappointed to realize it was only Snoke.

“What do you want?” she asked, resentment creeping into her voice more than she intended.

Snoke’s smile didn’t reach his eyes. Rey felt a chill despite the sweltering temperature outside.

“I’m merely here to offer you a warning, Miss Palpatine,” Snoke stated. “I noticed that you were talking to Ben Solo, and I thought it would be in your best interest to discourage any fraternizing with the Skywalker heir.”

Rey crossed her arms. “And why is that? We’re supposed to be allies with the Skywalkers now.” She spotted a glimmer of irritation in the consigliere’s usually impervious expression. 

“Because he’s  _ dangerous, _ ” Snoke replied. “Stay away from him.”

Rey let out a bitter laugh. “I’m surrounded by dangerous men,” she clapped back. “Why does this one worry you so much?”

Snoke moved towards her with surprising agility, clutching her jaw in his hand. “Pretty little girls should stop asking so many questions and listen to their elders,” he hissed into her face.

Verbal assaults were normal to Rey, but she was surprised that Snoke would physically threaten her like this. She maintained eye contact, rage simmering in her as she strained against his grasp. 

Seemingly satisfied by her reaction, Snoke released her face and distanced himself once more.

“Don’t you ever fucking touch me again,” Rey spat at him. 

He chuckled at her anger. “Or what? You’ll tell your grandfather? We both know he’ll believe me over you.”

She hated that he was right. “You underestimate me, Snoke, and someday it will be your undoing.”

“I very much doubt that,” he replied with a sneer. “You might be Palpatine’s kin, but you have no power here. Remember your place.”

He sauntered over to the sliding door and paused. “Keep your distance from Ben Solo  _ or else _ .”

Rey clenched her fists as he stepped back inside. Her heart racing as she held back the conflicting urges to pummel him or cry. Finally, when she knew she was alone, she grabbed her towel and screamed her frustration into it.

Unfortunately for Snoke, his “advice” had the opposite effect he had intended. Rey was already drawn to Ben Solo, but Snoke’s hatred of the brooding behemoth only added to his appeal. The Skywalker heir might be dangerous, but that trait would also make him a useful ally...and Rey definitely needed one.

***

Ben tried desperately to concentrate as he sat across from Palpatine. The old man was rambling on about something, but all Ben could think about was the memory of Rey in her bathing suit.

He hadn’t even realized she was in the pool at first, but her faint splashes had drawn his attention as he smoked. His initial thought had been to leave the patio before she noticed his presence, but despite his best instincts, he had remained in his seat, captivated by her movements.

When she finally emerged from the water, his brain had short circuited at the sight. Her previous outfits had hinted at her toned physique, but he was not prepared for the reaction his body would have to all that bare skin. 

And hearing her mention other men looking at her had triggered a feral anger that he had never experienced before. Rey’s beauty was a gift that he did not want to share with anyone else.The rational part of his brain told him that he had no claim on the gorgeous young woman, but his primal instincts just wanted to destroy any potential rivals. Ben had never been the jealous type, but he was starting to realize that his feelings for Rey were unprecedented.

His mind replayed the tense moment when he had captured her hand in his own. Time had seemingly stood still as a water droplet trickled down her neck and settled in the dip above her collarbone. It had taken extreme self-control to resist the urge to kiss every freckle on her body.

He shook his head, trying to regain his focus.  _ Get your shit together. _ The last thing he needed was to pop a boner during an important meeting.

Ben realized that Palpatine had paused and was looking at him expectantly. “Uh yes, I will be sure to share your thoughts with my uncle.” He handed a file of papers over. “Now, I’ve included all the details in this packet as well as your formal invitation. If you have any questions, please let us know.”

Palpatine studied the papers briefly before handing them off to Snoke. “Excellent, I’ll have my advisors arrange everything for our family once we’ve reviewed the plans,” he said. “It’s been too long since all the families have gotten together in one place. I’m sure this summit of yours will be a most productive venture indeed.”

Ben nodded. “We certainly hope so, sir.” He stood, taking the cue to leave. Palpatine followed suit, shaking his hand stiffly.

“I look forward to it,” Palpatine stated. “And if there is anything we can do to help, please let us know.”

“Thank you,” Ben replied. “Your presence at the summit will be crucial to its success, but if we need any assistance in arranging security or other logistics, I’ll have Holdo reach out to your people.” He dropped Palpatine’s hand and quickly made his way to the exit.

When the door closed behind him, Ben felt a weight lift off his shoulders. It was only after a brief moment that he realized he wasn’t alone. Snoke lingered behind him.

“What do you want?” Ben asked coldly.

The older man sneered. “I just wanted to have a brief word with you, Solo.” His voice dripped with disdain at the use of Ben’s surname.

Ben straightened to his full height, refusing to be intimated by the conniving consigliere. He remained silent.

Snoke gestured down the corridor. “Shall we?” he asked. He started to casually stroll, letting Ben tag along beside him.

“You may have your uncle and Palpatine convinced, boy, but I know you’re in over your head,” Snoke mused. “You may think you’ve changed...that you’re ready to take on your family legacy, but the truth is, you’re just a foolish child pretending to be something you’re not.”

Ben felt numb with rage. “I’m not sure what you’re hoping to accomplish with this lecture, but you’re the fool if you think I value  _ your  _ opinion, Snoke. I’m not the weak minded kid you once knew, so save your manipulations for someone else.”

Snoke glared at him, stopping abruptly. After a short pause, a devious expression crossed his face. “Ah yes, I have noticed that you prefer to fall for manipulations of a more... _ feminine _ nature these days.”

Ben’s eyes narrowed. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“I observed your little exchange with Miss Rey earlier today,” Snoke replied. “She seems to have had quite an effect on you.”

Ben inwardly cursed. He had noticed Snoke out of the corner of his eye on the patio that afternoon which is why he had cut his conversation with Rey short so abruptly. He hoped that Snoke hadn’t overheard too much, but it seemed that the older man was just as intrusive as ever.

Snoke took his silence in stride. “She’s certainly an attractive girl. Sometimes I struggle to see the resemblance to her grandfather...but then she does seem to share some of his powers of persuasion.”

Ben hated that Snoke still had the ability to get in his head after all these years. The man seemed hellbent on tainting anything positive in Ben’s life. “As far as I can tell, Rey is nothing like her grandfather,” he shot back.

The smile on Snoke’s face was sickening. “I’m sure that’s what she wants you to think, but she has been bred from a very young age to serve her grandfather’s plans. Her purpose is to win him allies, and someday, she will marry the man he chooses. Perhaps, the future patriarch of the Skywalker family would have a certain appeal to her...but is her interest in you genuine? Or is she just following orders?”

Ben scowled, channeling all his energy into anger management. If he decked Palpatine’s consigliere, there would be hell to pay. 

Snoke leveled him with a piercing stare. “This is your first and final warning, Solo. Stay awake from Palpatine’s granddaughter or else.”

Ben bristled at the threat. “I don’t take orders from you anymore,” he hissed. “I’ll talk to Miss Palpatine if I damn well please, and if you have a problem with that, you can take it up with your boss.”

Snoke was displeased by this reaction. “Very well. Don’t say I didn’t warn you, boy.” He gave one last scowl before scuttling away, leaving Ben fuming in the aftermath.

Ben took a few seconds to collect himself before descending the stairs to the main floor. He spotted Poe ducking into a doorway at the base of the stairs much to his annoyance.

He stomped down the last few steps and wrenched open the door. “Dameron, where the fuck have you been?” he bellowed. “You’re supposed to be guarding me.”

The tableau behind the door caught Ben off guard. Inside what was apparently a closet, Poe had another man pinned against the wall. Both their faces were flushed, their mouths panting and lips swollen. 

Ben gaped in shock. “Oh Jesus, I’m sorry--I didn’t--” He floundered for some coherent sentence.

Poe remained calm despite the interruption but his companion looked mortified. Ben thought the embarrassed recipient of Poe’s amorous attack looked vaguely familiar. 

“Fuck, Ben,” Poe laughed. “Don’t you know when to knock!”

“This is a closet,” Ben replied. “Why would I knock?”

“Fair enough.” The charming capo shrugged with a grin. He stood up straight to make introductions. “Ben, meet Finn. Finn, this is Ben.”

“Uh, nice to meet you, Finn,” Ben said, shaking the startled man’s hand. ‘I’m sorry for--”

“Don’t worry about it,” Finn stammered. He retracted his hand, still embarrassed.

Ben glanced between the two men then cleared his throat. “Um...I’ll give you two a minute, but then we gotta go, Poe.”

Poe nodded in reply. “Thanks, I’ll meet you out front in a bit.”

“Cool,” Ben muttered. He gently closed the door and stepped back.  _ Could this day get any weirder? _

He sauntered to the front door, throwing on some shades as he emerged into the harsh sunlight. He immediately regretted stepping into the summer heat, but it would be too awkward to go back inside after he had already left.

Ben frowned as he realized that he couldn’t even wait in the car since Poe had the keys. He was stuck in a humid limbo until their closet tryst had come to an end.  _ This is like high school all over again _ , he thought. 

The worst part about the waiting was that it gave him time to ponder his earlier conversations that afternoon. Ben had never considered that Rey might be manipulating him at the behest of her grandfather, but Snoke’s words had planted a seed of doubt in his mind. 

Why else would a beautiful woman like Rey show such an interest in someone like him? She was way out of his league, and with her family connections, surely she had plenty of potential suitors to choose from.

_ Don’t listen to Snoke _ , he told himself.  _ Everything that man says is poison. Haven’t you learned that by now? _

Ben focused on the memory of Rey’s face when he had mentioned loneliness. He sensed that behind her confident facade there was a kindred spirit, someone who was just as isolated as he was.

He was startled from his thoughts as Poe finally exited the manor house. “Took you long enough,” Ben grumbled.

Poe spun the car keys around his finger triumphantly. “You can’t rush these things, Solo. It’s an art.”

Ben rolled his eyes as the car unlocked. “Is that why you have a massive hickey on your neck?”

Poe slid into the driver’s seat, checking his reflection in the visor mirror. “I can’t help it if my lover is...enthusiastic,” he stated smugly.

“I’m asking my uncle for a new bodyguard,” Ben sighed. “Clearly, my current one will abandon me as soon as a makeout session presents itself.”

“Oh, you were fine,” Poe replied. He put the car in gear and started down the drive. “I was kind of hoping if I left you to your own devices, you might have a makeout session of your own.”

Ben didn’t understand how the other man assumed these kinds of romantic rendezvous were easily accomplished. “Yeah right, I can hardly manage a polite conversation with Rey without some sort of interference.”

Poe chuckled. “Well, I’m sure it was a polite conversation that was absolutely rife with sexual tension…” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Just shut up and drive, Dameron,” Ben groaned. He hated how his childhood friend knew just how to tease him.

Poe plastered on a serious expression. “Whatever you say, boss.” After a short pause, he glanced at Ben. “For the record, Finn thinks Rey is totally into you, so…”

Ben punched him in the arm. “I said shut up!”

“Hey! No assaulting the driver, you maniac.” Poe’s smile was infectious despite Ben’s reluctance. Their laughter faded into amiable silence for the rest of the drive.

Despite his earlier misgivings, Ben felt hopeful again. He wasn’t going to let Snoke or anyone else undermine his connection to Rey. He just had to trust that his instincts about her were correct. Now if only he could get a chance to talk to her alone without interruptions...


End file.
